A Restless Night: Liza's Tale
Something I have been working on and posting on deviantart. Here's the link to the story along with the picture that complements it: http://demogoron.deviantart.com/art/A-Restless-Night-291824022 Jabba's Palace - Present The palace of Jabba the Hutt slept. The throne room, normally filled with the loud boisterous sounds of celebration, was eerily quiet save for the howling winds of Tatooine outside. Jabba, himself, slept peacefully on his thrown passed out from drink and spice, drool and slime spilling from the corners of his agape mouth as faint gurgling noises and rank air escaped. Other members of the court also remained in the throne room passed out from drugs or exhaustion, asleep were they had fallen the night before. The dregs lay littered about the room along with the guards and other employed muscle that could not resist the party’s promise of drink and sex. Only one member of the court remained awake, unable to find sleep despite her exhausted state. Her body sore and fatigued, her limbs deadened by the performance she had given just hours before, the beautiful girl who shared Jabba’s throne still could not rest as she lay against the slug’s body. She stood out in stark contrast as she lay before the repulsive obesity of her huttese master, golden hair flowing down her shoulders and her skin pale so that it almost glowed in the dim light. Her lovely features were soft and relaxed as she tried to find rest, but sleep was the furthest thing from her mind. For her, tonight would mark the end of the first month she had spent in this palace; a month spent pleasing Jabba and his guests in every way imaginable. Her stomach churned at the thought. It seemed like a life time ago since she had been first forced to crawl to her master’s disgusting side and even longer since she could remember a time where there had been no collar around her neck. Just a month ago she had been known as Liza, but in this place even her name had been taken away from her. Now she was known simply as “kankhee” a term that meant ‘lovely slave’ in her maser’s disgusting tongue. Liza shivered in remembrance at how he had forced her to repeat her new title over and over again for hours while he brutally ravished her. “What are you again pretty one?” His voice had boomed over her, “Y..your kankhee master… your devoted kankhee” Liza shook her head and fought the wave of emotions and tears that had built all throughout her month in this hellish palace. Finally giving up on sleep she opened her eyes, lifting herself from the sparse cushions that littered Jabba’s throne. Her mouth was dry and her throat felt sore so she was momentarily gladdened to see that a small pool of water remained in the dish that Jabba kept for her at the far end of his throne. Slowly she eased herself from her master’s side and began to edge herself towards to opposite end of the stone slab, holding the leash attached to her collar to keep its links from clamoring together. Even as Liza moved onto her knees abd began to think it was safe to quicken her pace, she was suddenly tugged backwards onto Jabba’s bulging, oily stomach. “Restless are we little one?” Jabba rumbled looking down on her with hungry orange eyes. “So am I.” Liza felt the cool touch of the tip of Jabba’s scaly tail against her thigh, the muscular appendage worming its way excitedly between her legs. Despair filled her knowing her master’s member desired the slit in her costume, cut between her legs as to leave her bare to his desires. “Please Master.” Liza begged quietly “Your kankhee is still sore from last night…” “Don’t worry my pet, I’ll be gentle” Jabba said with a chuckle “Just remember to be quiet so as to not wake my guests.” With that the hutt lord thrust into her, Liza barely able to hold back her cries as the large tail twisted deep inside her. She clenched her eyes and bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes, unable to stop a few choked sobs. Slowly Jabba’s thrusts found their rhythm; Liza giving in and opening her legs wide to accept her master’s affections. As his wrinkled hand slid down into her costume, groping and pawing at her pert breasts, Liza allowed her tears to fall. As they ran down her cheek, swearing her suggestive make-up, she forced her mind elsewhere, looking back to a time she was free from the slug’s clutches when her fate as a slave had first been sealed… Part 2 - Coruscant 6 months Earlier Liza swirled around the gleaming pole at the center of the circular stage, hugging it close to her body with her long slender legs. She moved to the loud bumping rhythm of the music in the club the flashing lights shimmering off the glistening sheen of sweat and glitter that covered her, excluding the minute amount that was covered in clothing. Eyes closed her shimmering gold hair spun gracefully around, grazing over the luscious curves that rocked and bounced hypnotically before the drooling crowd that pressed close around her stage. Dressed in little more than scant leggings that adhered to her skin and a string like thong, the rest of her costume had long since been cast aside throughout the earlier part of her striptease. Now the pink skin of her hard nipples and the flushed cheeks of her ass waved enticingly for her audience who stared up with hungry eyes and slack jaws as they calling up rudely at her. Liza tried to hide her disgust at the crude sounds and suggestions from the crowd, their depravity seemingly unsatisfied with just seeing her naked and dancing for their pleasure. Scaly hands and tentacles reached out towards her seeking for a brush of her naked flesh some with bills grasped in their hands to try to entice her closer. For Liza this was just another night at the “Twirling Twi’lek”, and one that she hoped would end soon. She had come to work here 2 years ago when she had first turned 18, running away from the broken home she had grown up in. It had been something she planned on for years, having been brought to the club several times by her father during his drunken stupors. It was this habit that had eventually compelled him to pick a fight with a Whipid mercenary that had relieved his head from his shoulders. The owner of the Twirling Twi’lek, a grubby looking human named Reelo had all been too happy to accept her into his collection of dancers… as long as he got a large portion of the money she made during her performances. Liza slowed her spinning, resting her hands against the pole staring out over the massive crowd of debased criminals and perverts of almost a dozen species. Looking from her vantage point she could see the other dancers with their own stages and audiences throughout the large dark room. She could see that her audience was the largest as it was on most nights, having become the star attraction among Reelo’s Circus of Whores in recent months. Her beautiful blonde hair and curvaceous body had garnered her many admirers among the scum of the lower-districts of Coruscant. Despite this she still made very little money, with Reelo taking most of her earnings, barely leaving her enough for her small apartment. She truly felt trapped in this life but she could think of many worse alternatives. Every night in the shady slums of the district Liza saw woman whoring themselves on the streets or girls with collars around their necks at the beck and call of the cruel monsters they were forced to call master. She could not think of a worse fate. Knowing she would need to make most of her money on tips, Liza refocused on her task and gave the crowd a brilliant smile before stepping back to the center of the stage. Liza rubbed her lithe body against the sleek shaft, her pale breasts enfolding it as she squatted to her black high-heeled pumps, watching her audience drool as she stood back up, licking the shining pole with her soft pink tongue. As she stood she spun around, her golden hair swinging around her slender figure. Her gorgeous ass facing the drooling clubbers, she bent over and spread her luscious legs wide giving them a perfect view of her pubic mound, pressed tightly against the fabric of her black g-string flossed between her firm ass-cheeks. She swayed her flushed cheeks, wiggling her ass as the enticed crowd moved closer some reaching for grab and stroke, slipping bills into the scant clothing she wore. She felt fingers and hands graze her lower lips as credits were jammed into her thong. Liza felt herself shiver in revolution but kept her eyes closed and continued to moan and beg for more like a cheap slut, knowing that every filthy caress meant another credit that would go to her escape from the filthy underbelly of Coruscant. With her garters and g-string stuffed with bills, Liza pulled away from the edge of the stage, much to the disappointment of the grasping hands who tried to pull her back. Eventually she made it from their reach standing up straight, happy to feel the comforting weight of credits now around her waist. With the amount of money she was making now she was sure she could make enough to get off planet in a week or so and finally put this horrible place far behind her. Her performance completed she brought her hand to her lips and blew a kiss out to her “adoring” fans who went wild and called for more. Perhaps on another night she would have indulged them, but tonight she could see the end in sight. “Get a good look” She thought as she strutted from the stage “It might be the last time you get to see any of me again.” --------------------------------------- From the shadowy private a box in one of the club two glowing orange eyes watched hungrily as the blonde beauty on stage finished her arousing performance. Dozens of empty drinks littered across the broad table, splattered with slime from the lips of the massive creature that lay across the now soiled seats. Kobar the Hutt had made himself quite comfortable for the last several hours, watching dancers move on and off their stages, dancing and discarding their many exotic costumes. Still out of all the gorgeous females that degraded themselves above the throng of people, the hutt only had eyes for one. He hummed in appreciation as the lovely blonde dancer swayed her shapely hips as she moved down the archway of her platform. The cheers filled the room and in acknowledgement to her admirers the she gave one last suggestive smile and blew a kiss to her audience before disappearing off stage. Kobar felt his tail writhed at the last glimpse of her shapely ass before she went behind the curtain, leaving him, like the rest of her audience wanting more. Much more. “So what do you think?” The short, garishly dressed man beside the hutt asked. The small human sat close to the slug’s massive form obviously extremely uncomfortable with his proximity to the gangster. When he spoke the tremor in his voice and sweat dripped from his brow only adding to Kobar’s growing amusement. “Calm yourself Reelo,” Kobar said soothingly as his large black tongue rolling a fresh coat of slime across his crusty lips “Your selection is more than satisfactory.” Reelo sat up at Kobar’s apparent approval “Then where can I find my daughter?” He asked anxiously. The hutt’s smile faded somewhat at the mention of business and by the look on Reelo’s face he could see he immediately regretted his over eagerness. Years ago when Reelo had first opened the ‘Twirling Twi’lek” he had taken a loan from Kobar to help pay for the start-up of what he believed would be a profitable business in the lower districts. Unfortunately it was not nearly as lucrative as Reelo had hoped, and the human had found himself struggling to pay back the large number of credits he owed to Kobar. When his debt had amassed to unacceptable level, Kobar had been forced to take action to ensure he would see a return on his investment. He had his men kidnap the bar owners only daughter, a very young and very pretty flame haired girl, for the hutt to keep as collateral until the remainder of Reelo’s debt had been paid. Kobar smiled at the thought of Reelo’s daughter, who had been a virgin when she had first been brought to him. Now no connotation of "virgin" could ever be used to describe the once chaste girl again, and the hutt wondered if her father would even recognize her once she was returned to him. Even now she waited chained and naked to his bed, awaiting his return to once again begin her degradation. It had been his way of incentivizing the club owner to hurry in his payments, sending holos to Reelo of his daughter’s time in his palace, serving as his personal slave and attendant. It had become a sick game for him; finding degrading acts for the innocent girl to perform for his pleasure knowing that soon they would be seen by her protective father. To say the least Reelo had been very quick to respond with a way he could pay Kobar back. Reelo had offered one of his dancers as a way to pay off the surmounting amount of credits he owed. While he did not own any of the girls that worked for him, the club owner believed his relationship with his dancers would allow for easy capture and without casting suspicion Kobar’s dealings in Coruscant. Kobar had agreed on the condition he would be allowed to see the dancer Reelo had chosen to perform, to ensure the quality of slave he would be receiving. After watching this human named Liza during her dance, Kobar had indeed decided to free the man’s daughter, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to enjoy watching him sweat a little longer. As he stared angrily at the perspiring man as he tried to make a fumbling apology, one of the twi’lek waitresses from the bar came to the table and momentarily turned Kobar’s attention elsewhere. The shapely servant was clad in little more than a scandalously short skirt, its frills barely reaching past her waist and leaving half of her ass to waggle for the view of the patrons as she walked among them. When she leaned forward to place the drinks on the table Kobar casually glanced up to see other guests, their eyes wide at the perfect view of her upraised backside that they were fortunate enough to recieve. The twi’lek nervously bent over to place another tray of drinks before Kobar, her pretty face cast demurely downward as to avoid the hutt’s gaze, her loose top allowed her breasts to hang low. As the silk cloth strained to contain its heavy burden, it gave the slug a perfect view of her deep, alluring cleavage while her areolas peeked from the top of her low hem-line. His eyes were wide as he stared with unashamed intensity, reaching forward as she placed the drink downs and brushing her breasts as he grabbed one of the glass cups. The serving girl gasped in shock and the hutt rumbled in pleasure making sure to graze her wonderfully soft bosom again as he lifted the drink from the table. As the hutt pulled his hand away to drink, the pink twi’lek straightened and bowed again (much to Kobar’s delight) and then hurriedly turned to leave. Kobar watching hungrily as her skirt shifted, gazing longingly at exposed pink flesh bouncing beneath her skirt. Throughout this Reelo said nothing, not wanting to disrupt or cause any other disturbances for the creature that held his daughters life in his hands. Finally as the girl disappeared into the crowd “Throw in the pink twi’lek and I’ll ensure that your daughter is back with you by the end of the day tomorrow.” He rumbled continuing to look for the girl’s bright pink skin amongst the throng of visitors. Relief flooded through him but Reelo attempted to not let it show, not wanting to offend the hutt as he had earlier. “I’ll go make the transaction ready then. The two girls will be waiting for you at your craft.” “They had better be. For your daughter’s sake.” Kobar wheezed, chuckling as the human’s face paled and he moved quickly to prepare his side of the bargain. With the sniveling bar owner tending to his debts, Kobar was left in the booth alone feeling quite well with how todays dealings had gone. While he would certainly miss the reluctant company of Reelo’s rather pretty daughter, especially the torment he could inflict on the puny humanoid man, he believed the blonde and the twi’lek would be more than an adequate substitute. It was unfortunate he wouldn’t get to enjoy the blonde for long. He had plans for her that did not include her remaining his slave. She would be serving another hutt, one who would certainly appreciate his generous gift. Smiling at the thought Kobar called his head of security to begin plans for the long trip to Tatooine. Part 3 Back to the Present - Jabba's Palace Liza thrust her face into one of the cushions of the throne, unable to hold back her screams any longer. Her cries were muffled as she bit into the tear stained cloth, her body quivering as she experienced her third orgasm of the night. As her warm insides squirmed around Jabba's thick tail-member, held tight by the blonde slaves lithe legs, her master was unable to hold back his pleasure. A low burbling grown rose over Liza's writhing form and the slave closed her eyes and gripped his tail tighter in preparation for what she knew would come. The submissive girl felt the warm splash as her master spilt his seed inside her, filling the deepest part of her body. Her breath caught in her chest, the velvet soft skin of her breasts puffing out against Jabba's molesting hand as she twisted and bucked with his appendages last spasaming moments, pumping more inside her than she thought her body could take. More and more of the foul liquid came from the undulating anatomy, eventually overflowing from her loosened hole. As the sticky substance was poured inside, her exhausted mind wondered how the hutt produced so much. "He rapes me at least three times a day and several times with the other girls…" She mused silently thinking back and her master's daily sexual habits, "and yet he always seems to have gallons of the sludge to dump inside us." Liza was once again glad that the hutt lord kept a harem of slaves, as she was unsure she could survive catering to Jabba's voracious appetites by herself. Finally the tail stopped it's thrashing laying limp and relaxed inside her, leaving only the sounds of Liza's post-coital whimpers and Jabba's deep wheezing breaths. Liza felt the throbbing organ slide slowly out from between her legs, pulling free with an audible pop, much to her apparent disgust. She heard the contented sigh of her master but she kept her face buried in the cushion, unable to look upon the disgusting creature she had just given and received pleasure from. With a deep chuckle Jabba whispered dully "Good pet", while proceeding to wipe his tail across her firm buttocks, the remnant of their lovemaking sticking to the thin costume and smearing across it. Shivering as the filth soaked through her clothes, Liza took a breath and sat up somewhat shakily. Looking up she pursed her lips teasingly and prepared the rehearsed speech all slaves were trained to give after a session with the hutt. "Thank you for using this slave's body…" She began only to find that words had fallen deaf ears. The slug had already returned to his slumbering state, his deep snoring filling the courtroom and rising over her submissive voice. She sighed in disappointment and then berated herself for hoping for any sort of kindness or appreciation from her revolting master. "What were you expecting anyway?" Liza thought "A pat on the head and some milk in your bowl for being such a 'good pet'"? No Liza's only reward for her obedience was another day away from the wampa pit. Her skin went cold at the thought of the monstrous creature that lived beneath the throne room. Liza had watched it feed several times, heard the screams from the grate as Jabba and his cronies watched the horrific scenes below. Her master's tail was certainly a preferable fate. Liza tried not to think about the pit below but could not help but remember the last girl who had found the hutt lords disfavor after she had failed to swallow their master's 'gift'. The poor chiss girl had not been so lucky as to receive a quick death, and Liza had been unable to watch as the wampa had attempted to mate the screaming slave, something that Jabba had found particularly amusing. The girls scream had gone on for several hours before Jabba had bored with the perverse and brutal show and had the grate covered to silence the screams. It was not till the next day when they removed the cover to discover the slave's fate, finding that the ice beasts hunger had gotten the better of him and all that remained were the splintered bones and the metal collar that had once hung around the once beautiful girl's neck. Thinking that she too could one day share the same grisly end left Liza's mouth dry, reminding her of how thirsty she truly was. Glancing over to the far end of the dais she was glad to see her bowl had remained undisturbed, the small clear pool of water still waiting in the small ceramic dish. Wincing slightly at the soreness and pain between her legs, she slowly crawled to the edge of the throne. For a moment she considered bringing the bowl to her lips, to drink like a sentient creature rather than some domesticated beast. She glanced around nervously, and while everyone in the throne room seemed asleep it was impossible to tell who was watching. Deciding it was better not to take the risk of being seen, she dipped her head low and began to lap at the refreshing and cool water. "Even when no one is watching I act the part of Jabba's pet." Liza thought defeatidly moving her tongue across the reflective surface of the water. Still if one particular sadistic denizen told the hutt of her failure to follow the rules he set for his slaves… the punishment would indeed be harsh. The water, however, felt wonderful as it slid down her soar and dry throat. Drinking half the bowl she still felt the pang of thirst but Liza held herself from finishing what remained. She knew she would not receive any fresh drinking water until noon the next day and the she would need what was left for the morning, especially Sitting up Liza felt another sharp jab of pain from her abused crotch. She clutched at the unseen discomfort inside her, moaning softly with the pain that always came with multiple sessions with her disgusting master. Liza needed sleep for the coming day of service to her hutt owner and with the growing pain it would be next to impossible to find rest. Reluctantly she reached beneath one of the pillows near Jabba's tail, feeling inside a small crack in the thrones stone surface. After several moments of searching her fingers finally grazed something cool and metallic and smiling she pulled the round object from her hiding spot. Bacta gel. A small container of the blue healing substance, only half full after several weeks of use. The container had been a gift from her friend and fellow slave, Kiska, and she kept it hidden in fear that Jabba might take it away. It was her only true possession and for a pleasure slave it was perhaps the most priceless commodity available. Quietly the blonde slave unscrewed the top and dipped two fingers inside, extracting a small glob of the gel. Gingerly she reached between her legs, a small gasp escaping as the numbing substance was placed over her sensitive lips. Immediately Liza felt immense relief, the bacta soothing her pain and working to heal her abused body. As she worked more into her body Liza felt the product of her master's last orgasm ooze from her, coating her fingers and running down the inside of her thighs. She groaned in revolution and tried to hold down the bile that was working its way up her throat, continuing to slide her fingers inside her moist slit, trying to cover as much as possible with the gel. After she had lathered her nether regions with as much of the cream as possible she quickly wiped her fingers onto the throne, not caring that later her master would likely force her to clean the mess with her tongue. Looking down at herself, covered in slime and her owner's fluids, Liza knew that the hutt would require her to be washed the following morning. "At least I'll get to see Kiska" She thought, trying to remain optimistic. Kiska always found a way to come to the throne room when Liza needed to be bathed, coming to support her and remind her she was not alone in this ordeal. Visiting with her friend almost made up for being publicly washed while the entirety of the throne room gawked over her wet and glistening body. The pain had dissipated somewhat and her body finally readjusting to its exhausted state. At the edge of the throne she rested against her master's powerful tail, not caring that it had only moments ago ravaged her. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back she finally began to feel the darkness of unconsciousness lap at her tired mind. Her thoughts drifted back to how she was first brought to this place. She dreamed that night, imagining in the how many countless ways her life could have been different. Part 4 Liza’s slowly opened her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering together as she transitioned groggily to a wakeful state. As they finally came open she winced and immediately squeezed them closed again, finding herself looking straight into an intensely bright light overhead. She tried to lift her hand to cover her eyes but suddenly found her wrist restrained by something rough and leather tight around her wrists. She tried her other arm, and then her legs, finding them similarly bound. Liza’s breaths became quick as she writhed against the bonds, trying to rise from the cool metal surface she was laid on, twisting desperately but only succeeding in tightening the restraints. The light continued to bear down overhead and she found herself unable to discern her surroundings. Her dazed mind struggled to remember where she had been and what she had done the night before. Panic and adrenaline began to pump through her, and she squinted through the light trying to find any sense of where she was. As she searched she suddenly saw a dim shadow move in the intense light, a silhouette a short distance away. Opening her lips and finding her voice weak she called out to the shadow “Help…me.” The silhouette stopped at her quiet plea and turned, moving close and leaning over Liza’s spread eagle body. It momentarily blocked the source of the light overhead, finally allowing her eyes to focus and adjust. Blinking away the tears the image before her was fuzzy at first but slowly became clear. Finally able to see her body stiffened in shock, finding herself face to face with the metallic features of a droid. Its inhuman face stared blankly at her, its glowing eyes locked with hers. After several moments it broke its gaze, its robotic pupils sliding down across the rest of her form. As Liza followed its gaze she saw a lovely female body devoid of clothing, legs spread wide and pert breasts rising and falling with the women’s quick excited breaths. It took several moments for her groggy mind to catch up to the fact that it was her own body she was staring at. Fear pulsed within her. “What happened last night?” But no matter how she strained she could not remember past her last performance at the Twirling Twi’lek. “I was going backstage when… when..” She banged the back of her head against the table in frustration immediately regretting it as sparks of pain erupted from her skull. “Now now, we don’t want you hurting yourself.” A taunting voice came from behind her “Don’t make us bind your head as well. The metal table beneath her began to rise and the droid that had been examining her stepped back and away. As it rose it rotated, turning her slowly towards the source of the voice, allowing her to view the room she had been unable to see before. The space, as Liza was surprised to find, was what appeared to be a large medical bay with multiple tables like hers spaced evenly among the room. Its sterile white décor reminded her eerily of the hospital she had spent a short time in after suffering severe injuries during one of her father’s drunken binges. She reflexively cringed at the harsh memory of her experience with the ‘physicians’ at the shady clinic who had been more than willing to take advantage of the injured girl that had been left under their care. Liza, however, had only a moment to take in her surrounding before the table brought her directly before the rooms other occupant. She recognized him as a member of the Neimodian species having known several members that had been frequent visitors at the club. Tall, green, and slender he wore the plain white scrubs of a surgeon, a data pad held loosely at his side. Standing back he stroked his chin, and as he stared Liza could not help but feel like she was being appraised, examined like a piece of cattle before being sent to market. As a smug grin cut a across his wide face, it was obvious that he was pleased with what he saw. “Hmm… the Master is correct; you will make a fine gift.” He murmured, his red bulbous eyes looking hungrily over her uncovered body. Liza was used to having men look at her in this way, but helpless and bound she found her face begin to flush shame. Before she had guards and bouncers from the club to protect her from customers who got too “hands on” during her time on stage. Here, however, there was nothing that could stop the Neimodian from satisfying whatever sick fantasies lay behind his gleaming stare. Whatever had happened and whatever hospital she was at now, she was now at the mercy of this creature. This was how it was to be young and beautiful in the lower sectors of Coruscant. She waited her lips trembling for her captor to come close, knowing she would be unable to stop him from taking the pleasures he desired from her vulnerable body. But he did not move, not even to touch her, instead standing and continuing to examine her with a critical eye. He looked over to t the droid and it obediently brought him another data pad that he began to review. Finally Liza found the courage to speak. “W..where am I.” She said her mouth feeling like it was full of wool as she tried to talk. She wondered how long had she had been asleep and what could have happened to where her memory had simply vanished. The doctor gave an uninterested glance from his data pad, ignoring her question as his long fingers flicked across the screen. “Good… Good” He murmured turning his attention instead towards the robotic assistant who remained in the clinic. “The surgery seems to have gone quite well,” he said to the droid. “There won’t be any more need for your services.” At the doctors dismissal the droid gave a small bow before exiting the small room. As the droid left the room, music and laughter filtered in came from outside before it was silenced by the sealing of the door. Liza thought she heard female scream. More and more she was beginning to doubt she was in a lower district hospital. “Please what is going on?” Liza croaked her voice hoarse and cracked. “You said there was surgery, Was I hurt?” She felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She hadn’t realized she had been crying. This finally got the doctors attention and he looked up in surprise for a moment before bursting out with laughter. Liza watched, stunned, still unable to determine his intentions towards her. “No, pretty one you were not injured.” He chuckled as he stepped closer to her “No we just had to make some improvements to prepare you for your new owner.” Liza’s body stiffened at the mention of an ‘owner’. She tried to convince herself that it was a slip of the tongue or a word that didn’t translate well from Neimodian to basic. “Owner?” Liza asked softly, still hoping that the surgeon had somehow misspoken. The Neimodian frowned at the questioning slave, obviously no longer mused by her inquiries. “Yes your new owner, Kobar the Hutt.” Hearing the name Liza’s eyes went wide with recognition. She had heard it only once before, on the last night at the ‘Twirling Twi’lek’ when Reelo had addressed the girls in the changing room. “A special guest is going to be watching tonight.” He had told them “So be sure to be on your best behavior.” Reelo had been reluctant to tell them who, but after some pestering from some of the more curious girls he had finally relented. “Kobar.” He had muttered as he left to rejoin the club “Kobar the Hutt.” More of what happened the night before began to become clear, her memory slowly returning. Liza remembered dancing on stage when her turn had come, and at one point spotting the disgusting Hutt known as Kobar at the edge of throng of onlookers that had flocked to her stage. She remembered the repulsion she had felt at the way he had stared at her; somehow more unnerving than the countless other degenerates that had been watching her performance. “Then after…after” Liza thought as she struggled again with her lagging memory. It took only moment, however, for more of what she had lost last night to come rushing back to her. After her show, while she had been changing back into her street clothes in the dressing room, she had been called to Reelo’s office to discuss business. At first she had thought he was going to try and convince her not to quit the club, as she had told several other dancers that this was going to be her last performance at the “Twirlng Twi’lek”. Instead she had found him waiting with a bottle of Corellian Ale, ready to celebrate her departure with a few final glasses of the expensive drink. Liza had been slightly suspicious but while Reelo was harsh in the terms of pay, he had always been relatively kind to the dancers that he employed. She had brushed her worries aside and sat with him to enjoy her last moments at the club. She remembered accepting a cup and taking a sip, looking up to find Reelo staring at her intently, his eyes wide and his face almost ashen white. She had been about to ask what was wrong when her vision had begun to blur and her body began to lose its balance. The last thing she remembered was the dull pain of crashing onto the floor and then hearing Reelo’s quiet apologies just before she lost consciousness. “He.. he drugged me and then he sold me!” The realization hit her so hard that it seemed to knock the air from her chest and she suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. She had come so close to freedom, from escaping her horrible existence on Coruscant, to now find herself as a slave to some horrible monstrosity was too much too bear. After her father’s death she had promised herself that she would never cry again, but now her resolve broke and she began to weep uncontrollably. “You shouldn’t over worry yourself.” The Doctor said with a sly grin as he placed the data pad aside and reached out touch the lovely flesh that had been teasing him since she had arrived. “Adjusting to the life of a hutt slave is hard but with some of the improvements we’ve made today you should transition quite nicely.” “No..No Please… Ohhhh” Liza tearfully begged as his hands ran over her smooth skin, his touch sending a shockwaves through her body. At the sudden burst of pleasure her protests caught in her throat and only a small moan escaped. “What is wrong with me?” She thought, unable to control the intense sensation now moving over her. The Neimodian chuckled and pulled his hands from her thigh, his face filled with vile satisfaction. Breathing deeply she recovered enough to speak “I’m no slave!” “Well that’s no longer up to you to decide” He said with a shrug “Anyway we don’t want all this fine work to go to waste do we.” He lifted his hand again, this time his fingers moving between her legs to brush lightly against the moistened lips of her sex. Her eyes went wide at this simple touch, the sensation much stronger than before and this time she was unable to contain herself. “Ahh, ahhhh!”Liza screamed, her voice high and sensual as a massive orgasm struck her, the quick but intense feeling leaving her quivering against the table. Her arms strained against the leather cuffs around her wrists before she felt a warm splash against her thighs. Her limbs then went numb and she hung limply in her bonds, breathing hard as she her mind reeled from the incredible experience. Several moments later she weakly lifter her head to look at her captor, who stood close, the smug smile still stretched across his face. She tried to ask him what he had done to her but could not find her voice, only small whimpers leaving her lips. But she didn’t have to ask as he lifted the data pad screen for her to see and began to explain. “A Pleasure Meter that you’re Master asked me to… install” He said, the data pad showing a small dial on it screen. “It allows me to control all the pain and pleasure your pretty little body can handle.” As if to prove his point he turned the dial in the opposite direction and Liza felt a short sharp jolt of pain. She wanted to beg him to stop but she had no energy, glad that her blond hair had fallen in front of her face and now covered her tears. Not only could she no longer control her fate, her life at the whims of her new owner, but now she could no longer control her body. Everything she had once cherished now belonged to Kobar the Hutt. “That was only part way to the highest setting.” The crazed surgeon stated an edge of pride in his voice. “But I have always wondered what would happen to a woman with the device at maximum capacity…” Liza’s eyes darted up in horror to see the Neimodian’s hand slide over the datapad, his features wild with anticipation. She tensed and waited for whatever horror was to come next. As her captor was about to turn the dial, however, the hiss of the door opening came again and the surgeon’s plans were interrupted. He jumped at the sound and turned to look, Liza following his eyes. Standing in the archway was a truly massive being, a Trandoshan, his body covered in black scales. Tall and broad he barely fit through the door, his footsteps heavy against the metal floor as he moved. The creatures blood red eyes focused menacingly at the doctor who seemed to shrink under the heat of his gaze. “What isss the meaning of thissss.” He hissed stepping forward to tower of the Neimodian. “Ssshe wasss supposed to be ready by now!” “I’m sorry.” The cruel doctor cowered “I..I must have lost track of time.” The answer did not seem to satisfy the Trandoshan but he turned to look at Liza. Liza felt her heart hammer against her chest as he inspected her, especially as he bared the long gleaming white fangs that filled his mouth. “Hurry and get her ready now, the Master wantssss to inspect her before landing.” The Neimodian nodded his head vigorously and hurried to the cabinets across from where Liza remained bound. Fumbling with the equipment he finally produced a syringe and a small vial of liquid, slipping the metal tip inside and syphoning the green substance out. Before Liza could find the strength to scream again he had already stabbed into her thigh, injecting his concoction into her blood stream. Liza felt the effects immediately, her head beginning to spin as she lost the feeling to several of her limbs. As darkness filled her vision she heard a mocking “Nighty night” from the doctor before she once again lost consciousness.